1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the release device of camera, particularly being remote controllable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary for a motion picture camera or a motor driven still camera to operate the automatic exposure control circuit before the camera release in order to make a control for obtaining a proper exposure amount.
In case of the conventional motion picture camera the automatic exposure control is carried out with the first stroke of the shutter release button and then after the photographer has confirmed from the numerical display or the like in the view finder that the exposure amount is proper, the motor for operating the shutter and driving the film feeding mechanism is actuated with the second stroke.
When the release button of this kind of camera is operated quickly, there takes place a problem that before the completion of the operation of the automatic exposure control device the photographing is storted in such a manner that the first part of the film is improperly exposured.
On the other hand, in case the camera is remote controlled it is difficult for the photographer to confirm the completion of the exposure control operation, while the construction becomes complicated if the above mentioned automatic exposure control circuit and the driving motor circuit are connected to the separate switches.
Under such circumstances, a remote control device so designed that the camera is provided with a two-step release button and further provided with a wireless control device including a receiver at the time of remote control in such a manner that the control device is operated by means of the signal from the sender, whereby the automatic exposure control device and the film feeding--shutter operating motor are actuated in sequence by means of a delay circuit has been disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 53-19056.
However, the above mentioned remote control device is remarkably complicated in construction, while the problem for the quick operation of the release button at the time of the manual photographing is not solved.